


Sans Meets Danny Phantom

by WonderlandBlues



Category: Danny Phantom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Danny doesn't know what's going on, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Light Swearing, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), but that's par for the course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandBlues/pseuds/WonderlandBlues
Summary: Genocide timeline. Again. Woop-de-do.At this point sans knew exactly what moment that human would get to the golden hall. sans chose to use this “power” to drink his remaining moments away.There was nothing left except for the inevitable....Except who's this new human??
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Sans Meets Danny Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> There are so few Danny Phantom / Undertale crossovers! They merge together really well.
> 
> This will hopefully become a full story, but for now here is what would be Chapter 2 or so.
> 
> Danny has been thrown away into the UNDERGROUND in the middle of a genocide route, so he hasn't met anyone yet. He has just found his way to SNOWDIN.

sans took a long swig from his ketchup bottle. Grilby’s bar was silent, except for the ticking of the clock above the door.

Genecide route.

Again.

Woop-dee-do.

At this point sans knew exactly what moment that  _ human _ would get to the golden hall. sans chose to use this “power” to drink his remaining moments away.

There was nothing left except for the inevitable.

_ Knife _

tick

_ Swing _

tock

_ Papyrus? _

tick

_ Dust _

tock

_ Dark _

tick

tock

tick

**_RESET_ **

Just like last time.

And the time before that.

And the time before that.

And the time before-

*squeak!*

Instinctively, sans snatched the human SOUL that had just entered the bar.

. . . 

That . . . wasn’t Chara.

For one thing, the human’s hair was shorter and jet black. His eyes weren’t piercing red, but a startled blue, reminding sans of his brother’s cyan attacks. The biggest difference, however, was the human’s bewildered expression.

Completely different than Chara’s maniac grin.

So not Chara.

This was someone unknown. Some _ thing _ unknown.

And unknown = dangerous.

sans squeezed the human’s SOUL.

“who are you?!”  sans demanded, glaring.

“D-danny,” the human choked.

“and how-”

The clock dinged.

The skeleton whirled to face the clock. Showtime.

“God dammit!” sans roared, slamming the human into the wall across the bar.  “i’ll deal with you,  **_human_ ** , later,” sans spat and teleported away.

* * *

Danny breathed heavily in a heap against the wall.  _ That’s going to leave a mark. _ Danny’s back ached, his head throbbed where it had hit the wall.

He had to get up and leave this bar before that . . . skeleton came back.  _ Skeleton,  _ Danny thought absently.  _ Haven’t had to deal with those since Pariah. _

Despite his aching back, Danny stood, pulling himself up with the help of a nearby table.

Ok. Deep breaths.

“So,” Danny said to himself, “the skeleton hates humans. Why does that not surprise me?” He sighed. “If he - is it a he? - doesn’t like humans, let’s find out his opinion on ghosts!”

Concentrating on his icy core, Danny felt the rings pass over his body.

_ What is it with everyone hating half of me? _ the halfa wondered as he fazed through the door.  _ Why can’t people, ghosts, skeletons - whatever - either hate or tolerate all of me?! It would make my afterlife so much easier! _

The snow shone in the dark. As Danny walked through the deserted town, a star glowed, hovering next to a chest.

_ One of those healed me earlier, _ Danny reasoned.  _ I could use a magical band-aid right about now. _ Danny floated over to the mysterious star and reached out.

Just as his hand went through the star the world around him went dark. “Hey, who turned out the lights?!” Danny shouted into the void. But only the star shone brightly.

It seemed to get warmer. Danny turned back toward the mysterious star just in time to see it enter his body.

“No no no no no no no no no, get out! GET  _ OUT OF ME!!”  _ Danny desperately clawed at his chest, trying to grab the star, but, even with his intangibility, he could not grab the star. After some groping, Danny felt the star fuse with his own ghost core.

_ Heavy breathing. Panic? Who? What. Who is - How did - What is -  _

Danny fell to the non-existent ground and grabbed his head. The last time something had fused into his body - 

_ DON’T you think about **HIM** , Danny Fenton. **He** is GONE. You made sure of that! I just . . . I just need to . . . _

“-ister? Hey, mister?”

Someone was shaking him.

Danny looked up to see a mouse wearing a red knitted scarf and hat.

_ Don’t question it. _ Danny groaned to himself to see yet another weird thing in his already weird life.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully become a full story in the future. This is but a taste of the main idea.
> 
> Suggestions? Comments? Let me know! <З


End file.
